Misadventures of the Chickbusters
by shiki94
Summary: A random collection of one-shots featuring the crazy situations that the Chickbuster trio manages to always find themselves in, whether it's babysitting fun or any other situation they find themselves in. Kaitlyn/AJ/OC friendship
1. Truth Hurts

**Hello out there, those who choose to read this. This is another story offering from Brittany AKA shiki94. Now, I know I've got five stories in progress, but I've been getting so much inspiration for this one that I just had to dive into to writing it. The good thing about this one is that it's not a regular story like the others I've been writing. This is more along the lines of a collection of one-shots with each story having it's own little plot. I hope you guys enjoy them. =) And on a side note, I own none of the Superstars or Divas that I plan to use in this. The only thing I do own is my OC, Alex Hardy.**

* * *

_It's been said that there is no one in the world who will ever understand you more than your best friends. But who's to say that these best friends also can't be the biggest pains to have around sometimes?_

…

One day during an autograph signing that had just wrapped up, two of the WWE's most popular Divas, Kaitlyn and Alex Hardy, had decided to call it quits and head back to their hotel when they were stopped by their best friend, and third member of their group, The Chickbusters, had come running up to them.

"Hey you guys! Why in such a rush? We still have the whole day to do whatever we want," AJ said, bouncing excitedly.

"We know there's still time in the day before SmackDown to do what we want, but we'd rather go back to the hotel and relax until it's time for the tapings," Kaitlyn said around a yawn.

"Good point. After all, we all do have our own matches and segments to have to deal with," AJ said, nodding her head in understanding. "We should probably head back then."

"Good idea. But, quick question. AJ, what's that in your hand?" Alex asked, pointing at AJ's right hand.

"Huh, this? Oh, it's just some cookies that one of our fans gave me before they left. Nice enough kid, I just wish they wouldn't have turned and left the minute they gave this to me," AJ said, showing Alex and Kaitlyn the bag she was holding.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea that we just take random sweets and stuff from fans? For all we know, they could've put something in them," Kaitlyn said.

"Relax Kaitlyn. I only took them to be nice, but after seeing how good they look, I decided to just accept them. I mean, look at them. Don't they look cute enough to eat?" AJ said, holding up the bag as she reached in and took out a cookie.

"They do look pretty good Kaitlyn. What's the worst that could happen if we just ate one?" Alex said, taking one for herself.

Seeing as how her words were doing nothing to get to her friends, Kaitlyn just shrugged her shoulders and took a cookie for herself. "Just so you two know, if I have to get my stomach pumped because of this, I'm going to kill the both of you," Kaitlyn said, in a warning tone.

"Understood," Alex said as AJ shook her head in agreement. The three then ate the cookies that were in the bag and found that there was nothing harmful about them at all.

"See Kaitlyn? You got paranoid for no reason. Look, we're all still in one piece, now aren't we?" AJ asked, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I suppose you were right about this, as opposed to all of the other times you've been wrong about stuff," Kaitlyn said, as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hurtful much, Kaitlyn. At least I'm actually wearing something that compliments my body, unlike you, wearing those clothes that make you look like a cross dresser," AJ said, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"That's not very nice what either of you two said to each other. And for the record, neither one of you two is wearing something that's appropriate for either one of your body types. I mean, AJ, you're wearing something that most people would think only 12 year olds would get away with wearing. And Kaitlyn, you're wearing an outfit that most people would joke and say that only looks good on a cross dresser," Alex said, before she did the same thing AJ and Kaitlyn did.

"OK, what the hell is going on? Why are we saying stuff out loud that sounds like they come from our own personal thoughts?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Umm, is it a bad thing if I got these cookies from a fan completely covered in black clothing and they seemed to have an evil grin on their face as I took the cookies from them?" AJ asked hesitantly.

"It would've been groovy if you had mentioned this about, say I don't know, a few minutes before we ate those cookies," Alex yelled. "From the way we just keep blurting truths like this, it seems like there must've been something like a truth spell on those cookies or something."

"Truth spell? You mean, like something out of 'Practical Magic'?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Exactly so. If I remember right, something like this happened in a movie once, but the truth spell, or whatever it was, wore off in a day. So, we should be fine by tomorrow," Alex said, as she reasoned everything out.

"That sounds nice and all, but in case you might have forgotten, we have to be on SmackDown tonight. Not to mention, we all have matches," AJ said, hopping up and down nervously.

"Damn it! You're right! OK, let's think. Who do we have to compete against tonight in the ring?" Alex asked, trying to remember.

"Well, I've got a match against Aksana," Kaitlyn said.

"I'm in a tag match with Kofi against…Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow," Alex said, as she facepalmed herself.

"And I was just going down to the ring with Kaitlyn since I don't really have a match tonight," AJ said.

"You two have it lucky. Whatever it is that's affecting us, I'm going to end up blurting something I know I'm going to regret," Alex said, as she hung her head.

"Just try not to say anything to them and you'll be fine," Kaitlyn said.

"That's like telling AJ not to try to steal my Nintendo DS and play my Pokemon games when I'm not around," Alex said.

"Just try it. After all, what could possibly go wrong tonight?" Kaitlyn asked, as the three left to head on to the arena.

…

Later that day at the arena for the week's SmackDown tapings, Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn were doing their best not to say anything to any of their fellow roster members. However, that plan failed as soon as the three arrived and Kaitlyn caught sight of Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero together.

"Oh man. Look at the WWE's latest flop couple," Kaitlyn said, groaning and cringing.

"Oh, can it Kaitlyn. You're just jealous that I'm with Dolph now and you're not," Vickie said.

"Please. You can keep him for all I care. I never really liked him. I only made out with him all of those times to see if I could piss you off. Which I can say, I honestly did," Kaitlyn said while AJ and Alex tried to hold in their giggles.

"We don't have to stand here and take this. Come on, Vickie. Let's go somewhere else," Dolph said, as he and Vickie proceeded to walk away.

Once the three were all alone, AJ and Alex proceeded to laugh loudly causing several of the other roster members backstage to look at them in confusion.

"Now that was freakin' hilarious," AJ said around her giggles.

"It needed to be said. And what I said was true. I didn't ever really like Dolph, I just made out with him all those times to get a rise out of Vickie, which I must say worked like a charm," Kaitlyn said grinning.

The three friends continued to talk for a few more minutes until it was time for Alex to leave for her match.

"Well girls, here I go. If I don't come back, it'll be because I'm tied up in a closet somewhere for telling one of our fellow co-workers a home truth. If I'm not back once the match is over, try to find me please," Alex said.

"Will do, captain. Good luck out there," AJ said, as she mock-saluted Alex.

…

Making her way to the gorilla position for her match with Kofi against Team Rhodes Scholars, Alex met up with her tag partner for the night, Kofi Kingston.

"Yo, Kofi. Nice to know I'm going to be teaming up with a friend," Alex said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Same to you. I just wonder how long it'll take us to beat Cody and Damien," Kofi said, smiling.

"Maybe you could whack them both into submission with your dreads. Speaking of which, is that all really your hair? Because I'm really starting to think you got extensions put in," Alex said bluntly, causing Kofi to laugh.

"Of course I've got in some extensions. What would make you want to say such a crazy thing like that?" Kofi asked around his laughs.

"It's a long story, one that'll have to wait until after our match," Alex said as the two made their way to the gorilla position where Cody and Damien were standing in wait.

"Well well well. Look who finally decided to show up. Everyone's favorite degenerate and her on-the-road babysitter," Damien said in disdain.

"That sir is a direct blow to my self-esteem. I'd take it back if I was you," Alex said.

"Or else what? What could a little kiddie like you possibly said that could hurt either one of us?" Cody interjected.

Taking a breath, Alex said "OK. I didn't want to have to do this, but since you two said something first, now I get to retaliate. Cody, you look ridiculous now that you've grown a mustache. I mean, it makes you look like Tom Selleck in his 'Magnum P.I.' days. And Damien, you look like a complete jackass with the way that you always prance around wearing that blue bath robe. I mean, no one takes you seriously, even when you consider the fact that you use so many big words when you're trying to cut somebody down. Then we get to the subject of your beard and your hair. I mean, my god, just dye all of it white, buy yourself a red and white plush suit, and you can always become a Santa for the holidays. Plus, I know I've heard people make cracks and say that you have a Dick Dastardly mustache Cody, so maybe for the next Halloween show we have to do, you two can be Dastardly and his canine sidekick, Muttley together. Now I know what I said may sting a little, but it had to be said."

Standing in shock for several minutes, none of the three men knew what to say until Kofi burst out into laughter and Cody and Damien turned several shades of red in fury over what Alex just told them.

"You are so going to pay for this in the ring. Just you wait," Damien said as he and Cody left to head to the ring together.

After finally catching his breath, Kofi wiped his face and said "Wow Alex. You just simply said what it is that me and some of the other roster members have been wanting to say for some time now."

"It had to be said. Plus, it all just flew out before I could stop myself anyhow," Alex said shrugging. "You don't think they were too mad, were they?"

"Let's just hope we won't have to try to get your stuff down from atop any flag poles once we finish up at the ring," Kofi said as he and Alex got ready to make their entrances.

...

As Kaitlyn and AJ watched Alex and Kofi's tag match on one of the TVs backstage, they didn't know that they were being watched by Kaitlyn's opponent for the night.

"It must be quite a bit of a pain to have to deal with having a friend that's as crazy as Alex is," Aksana said, causing AJ and Kaitlyn to turn and look at her.

"Don't say that about Alex. She might be crazy, but it's the good kind of crazy," AJ said.

"Yeah. And at least she doesn't have to whore herself out to half of the roster just to try to get somewhere," Kaitlyn said.

"Keep talking like that. We'll see who has the last laugh after our match," Aksana said as she left the duo behind.

Once Aksana was gone, AJ groaned and said "Why can't we just throw her into the fires of Mount Doom? I'm sure Saruman and his army would love to have a banshee like her around."

"Because, my dearest AJ, we can't throw her into the fires of a place that only exists in our fondest imaginations, plus we could end up having to serve serious jail time for it. What I can do to shut her up is spear her into next week during my match with her that's up next," Kaitlyn said smiling.

"I would love that so much," AJ said, returning the smile.

Neither one of the two was focused on Alex and Kofi's match anymore, so they were surprised when Alex and Kofi just suddenly walked into their locker room.

"Is your match over already?" AJ asked in confusion.

"Yepp. Indeed it is, and me and Kofi won," Alex said smiling.

"We were paying so much attention to it until the Lithuanian pain in our asses decided to pay us a visit and annoy us before match," Kaitlyn said.

"It's fine. I would've been back sooner, but I kinda got into it with Cody and Damien," Alex said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

"And what, dare I ask, did you guys get into an argument about now?" AJ asked.

"I may have told them both some truths that they didn't want to hear. I gotta tell you though, this truth spell on us is seriously starting to both make things funnier and a living hell for us," Alex said sighing.

"Well, we only have a few more hours, so let's just hope that we can make it through the rest of the night without telling more people some 'home truths'," Kaitlyn said, as she headed to the gorilla position with AJ following closely behind her.

…

Kaitlyn's match ended pretty quickly with her spearing Aksana for the win. Once that match was over, she and AJ decided to head back to the locker room they were sharing with Alex and some of their other friends on the roster so that they could get their things and head back to the hotel. As soon as they got their belongings and left to go to the hotel and made it to their room, Alex flopped down on her bed and moaned.

"This has got to be one of the most hellish days I've ever gone through in my whole life," Alex said.

"You're telling us. I vote we just stay in here and lay on the beds until morning comes. Then, with any luck, we'll be back to being able to tell lies and not be so honest with people," Kaitlyn said.

"I agree. I guess you were right about the whole 'don't quickly accept gifts from strange fans' thing," AJ said as she flopped down on her own bed.

"Aren't I usually right about stuff like this?" Kaitlyn asked smirking.

"Yes you are Kaitlyn. Yes you are," AJ said as the three friends started to laugh.

**Not to bad of a start for a collection of one-shots that'll mainly center around one of my favorite stables (that the WWE unfairly broke up). =) I hope you guys enjoyed it so far and don't be afraid to post a review.**


	2. What Is This?

Being backstage alone during either RAW or SmackDown was better if you had friends around. If you had friends to talk with, you wouldn't have to deal with the crippling boredom that befalls some of the members of the roster. This is what was happening with Alex Hardy during SmackDown tapings one night.

She knew that AJ and Kaitlyn both had a tag match and her own match against Wade Barrett was already taped for the night. Alex didn't plan on being alone for so long while her friends were getting their match done with and out of the way, so instead of heading back to her locker room like she normally did, she decided to take a walk around the backstage area and see some of her friends before they had to take off to shoot their own segments and matches for the episode. With nothing better to do, Alex decided to take a page out of AJ's book and skip around.

'Now I know why AJ skips around so much. It's definitely a lot more fun than just walking,' Alex thought as a smile started to cross her face.

By the time she had skipped around a good portion of the backstage area, Alex had no doubt gotten a lot of weird looks from the people around her. This didn't seem to phase her, so Alex kept up her rhythm for a few more minutes until she ended up crashing right into someone, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Oww! My deepest apologies to whoever I just crashed into. I was just skipping and I was in a groove and I wasn't paying to attention to where I was headed," Alex said, rubbing her forehead and chest while she tried to stand up.

"It's not a problem at all, but you really should keep an eye on your surroundings. Not everyone would be as forgiving as I am," a familiar voice responded.

Taking the chance to look up at who she had skipped into, Alex saw that it was just one of her friends, Cody Rhodes, who held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks for that, Codes. I guess hanging around AJ for so long is starting to rub off on me," Alex said, which caused Cody to laugh.

"Yeah. That much I noticed from the way you were skipping around like an 8-year-old girl," Cody said.

When Alex was fully reoriented, she looked at Cody that noticed that something was slightly…off with him.

"Umm, Cody. Not to sound like a crazy person here, but I think your 'lovestache' crawled away," Alex said, making the needed air quotes and her face a huge question mark.

"What are you talking about? Facial hair doesn't simply just crawl away," Cody said, chuckling.

"Well, yours is no longer a part of your face. See, take a look," Alex said, holding out her phone to Cody.

Not wanting to take any chances, Cody looked at Alex's phone screen and saw that she was telling the truth. However, Alex just stood there in confusion as Cody's face turned from humor to shock and horror. But, when Alex took the time to let the pieces fall into place, she went out on a limb and rubbed her forehead only to feel something that wasn't there when she first bumped into Cody. Slowly peeling away this unknown object, Alex looked down in the palm of her hand to see that, in the palm of her hand, was the very mustache that the WWE Universe came to know Cody for having as of late. At first, nothing happened between the two. In between Alex's bewilderment and Cody's shock that someone found out his secret, neither one of the two made a sound. Then, in the brief span of a few seconds, a massive argument seemed to break out.

"Is this what I think it is?" Alex asked, pointing at the mustache.

"Depends on what exactly it is that you're trying to talk about," Cody said.

"I'm talking about this very fake mustache resting in the palm of my hand. I thought you really grew it out," Alex hissed.

"Well, you thought wrong, my short friend. So, can I please have it back?" Cody begged.

"By all means, take it. It's got your sweat on it anyways," Alex said, as Cody took his fake mustache back and pressed it back to where it was on his face.

"So, now that you know it's not real, what are you going to do?" Cody asked, bracing for the worst.

"Nothing really. After all, I have absolutely nothing to gain from letting anyone know this," Alex said, with a playful sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Are you kidding? There are people that are just now believing that it's real and to find out that it's fake will make me an even bigger joke than Santino Marella," Cody said, desperation starting to creep into his voice.

"Well, since it appears that I'm the only one that knows, it sounds to me like you're willing to want to do just about anything to keep this a secret," Alex said.

"Yes, God yes! I'll do anything for you if you just promise me that you'll keep what happened between us a secret," Cody said, begging.

"Don't worry Codes. Your secret's as good as safe with me," Alex said, fighting the mischievous grin that threatened to cross her face.

"And how do I know for sure that you won't tell anyone?" Cody asked. But as soon as he asked, the song 'I am Glad, 'cause I'm Finally Returning Back Home' started to play from Alex's phone, which was still in Cody's hand. Looking down at Alex's phone and then back to Alex, who was blushing deeply, a grin split Cody's face. "So, you have the Troll Song on your phone?" Cody asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes, but only because I lost a bet with Kofi and Punk," Alex said, taking her phone and sliding it into her pocket.

"Well, now it seems like we're both at an impasse. You've got embarrassing dirt on me and I've got dirt on you. What do you suppose we do about this?" Cody asked.

"I say we never mention anything that happened here between us ever again," Alex said. "That way, we won't be made into two of the biggest jokes here."

"Agreed. After all, I have this sinking feeling that if our secrets were to ever get out, people would laugh at us nonstop," Cody said.

"Well, mine isn't as bad as yours is. I mean, I just have to deal with ribbing about a ringtone on my phone. You've got the whole mustache thing going for you and people would definitely never let you live it down that it's fake," Alex said, shrugging.

"Don't remind me. So, it's agreed. We shall never speak of what just happened between the two of us just a few moments ago," Cody said, nodding with finality.

"Sounds good enough to me. Now if you'll excuse me, AJ and Kaitlyn are probably done with their match, so I think I'll go find them," Alex said, turning on her heel and leaving. As soon as Alex had gotten far enough away from Cody, she couldn't help but have a few laughs about the interesting news she had just learned.

'Too bad no one will ever know about this but me,' Alex thought as another mischievous grin split her face.

**Now I know this is a huge 'What If?' on my end about Cody. While I must Cody having a mustache is helping him out now, I just honestly fall into days where I wish he'd just shave it off (I can't keep thinking of Magnum P.I. when I see him sometimes). Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this second story. =)**


	3. Fun With Babysitting

**I had fun writing this. It was the first time I've written something that involved babysitting of any kind, so I feel like this turned out well. ^^ Also (before I go any further) Mary Williams and her son Marcus are the OCs of foldintothenight. With the note out of the way, enjoy the story. =)**

It had been another successful week in the WWE. SmackDown tapings were finished, leaving the roster members with extra days before they had to leave for their next round of shows and autograph appearances. While most of the roster saw this as a chance to squeeze in an extra few days of resting and training, others saw this as a chance to spend time with their significant others. This happened to be the case with two of the WWE's roster members. Mary Williams was getting ready to go out for a date with her boyfriend, Ted Dibiase Jr., when she suddenly remembered something of crucial importance.

"Ted, I think we might have to cancel our date night," Mary said.

"Why is that, Mare?" Ted asked.

"I just remembered that I forgot to find someone to babysit Marcus tonight," Mary said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you try asking around? I'm sure that there's someone that won't be too awfully busy to watch him," Ted suggested.

"Hmm, that's actually a pretty good idea. And I think I know just the three people that'd be perfect for this job," Mary said, a smirk starting to grow on her face.

"I'm not liking that look you've got growing. Should I be worried about your babysitter choices?" Ted asked.

"Not at all. In fact, they're going to be just fine babysitting my baby. Come on, Marcus. Let's go for a walk," Mary said, waiting for her son.

"Where are we going?" Marcus said, as he was picked up by his mom.

"We're going to go see three of mommy's friends. They're going to be watching over you while I go out for a while with Ted," Mary said.

"OK. I wonder who's gonna watch me," Marcus said.

"You'll see soon enough," Mary said smiling.

…

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Oh, dang it! I lost again," AJ said.

"I knew I'd beat you, half-pint! That means I get to pick what we do tonight. And you should know that means no playing Mortal Kombat tonight," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

"I wonder if the other guys have to deal with craziness like this," Alex mused out loud.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Alex. You know good and damn well that you're just as crazy as me and half-pint are," Kaitlyn said, playfully shoving Alex.

"Yeah, I am, but I know when not to act like I've got about a million things going on in my head. And you should know that I'm not really capable of being my hyper self now anyways," Alex said.

"I still don't think it's fair that you get to pick what we do tonight anyways. Couldn't we at least play a few rounds of MK?" AJ asked, pouting.

"No, AJ. Remember what happened when it was Alex's turn to pick last week and your 'three quick rounds of MK' turned into about three hours of you playing nothing but ladder matches? We practically had to drag you out of the hotel room by your skinny little ankles, which was no picnic. So, again, my answer is no," Kaitlyn said with finality.

"Fine. So what are in the plans for tonight?" AJ asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could always try pranking some of our more unsuspecting roster mates," Kaitlyn said, grinning evilly.

"That sounds like fun. Too bad Alex won't be able to really get the enjoyment out of it that me and you will," AJ said, smiling at the idea.

"Yeah, just rub it in you wicked teases. I'll remember that when you two need me to do you both a favor. Stupid side effects, my doc just had to give me an extra dose of my ADHD meds this week," Alex said.

"You just have to deal with today's round of side effects for one more hour, then you get to be hyper with me and Kait again," AJ said, sympathetically.

"I know, but until then, you get to have fun with robo-Alex," Alex said, unenthusiastically.

Knocking at the door soon drew the attention of the three women in the room. Leaping up from her spot on the bed she was sitting on, Kaitlyn opened the door to find their friend Mary Williams and her son Marcus on the other side of the door.

"Hey Mare. Hey Marcus," Kaitlyn said, a smile splitting her face.

"Hey Kait. I was wondering if I could maybe ask a favor of you, Alex, and AJ right now," Mary said.

"Sure thing. What's up?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The thing is, Ted and I planned on going out for a while tonight. Nothing really all that fancy, just maybe going to get a bite from somewhere and going to catch a movie. If it's not too much trouble, could you three watch Marcus for me?" Mary asked.

"Of course. We'd be more than happy to watch our favorite little guy," Kaitlyn said, reaching over to ruffle Marcus's hair.

"Thank you so much. Now, Marcus, I'm leaving you here with your Aunt Kaitlyn, Aunt Alex, and Aunt AJ. Do you pinky promise to be on your best behavior?" Mary asked, holding up her hand.

"I pinky promise I will, mama," Marcus said, linking his pinky with his mom's.

"That's my baby. Now, I want you three to make sure you don't let Marcus stay up too late. Make sure you at least have him asleep by 9 o'clock," Mary said.

"We promise we will. Now, you and Ted go out and have fun while the night's still young," Kaitlyn said, taking Marcus from Mary.

"OK. You girls have fun and take good care of my baby tonight," Mary said, turning on her heel and heading back to her room.

Closing the door behind her, Kaitlyn turned and said "Well, girls. It looks like we're on babysitting detail tonight."

"I guess this means that your plan to try to prank some of the other Superstars and Divas is going on the wayside," Alex said.

"Not exactly so. At the very least, I want to try to get someone with my genius trap," Kaitlyn said, smirking.

"Sounds fun, but that is an impossibility seeing as how we have to care for an impressionable young child," AJ said.

"Hmm, good point. And I'd suggest leaving him here with Alex, but she's still pretty much a zombie right now," Kaitlyn said, biting her lip in thought.

"Maybe we could enlist the help of our boys to remedy this situation," Alex suggested.

"Good idea! After all, Punk and the guys do owe us after they lost that bet to us," AJ said.

"Then let's not waste any time and let's go find them," Kaitlyn said.

Not exactly understanding what was going on, Marcus tugged on Kaitlyn's shirt and asked "Auntie Kaitlyn, is something going to happen that I need to know about?"

"We're just going to have a little fun with some of our co-workers. That's all," Kaitlyn said.

"Is it going to be something that my mommy is going to want to know about?" Marcus asked. "She has her ways of finding out what we're going to do tonight while she's out."

"Let's just say that once we finish, it'll definitely be something that's going to spread around to everyone," Kaitlyn said, smiling widely.

"Which, in Kait speak, means we're going to get in big trouble," Alex pointed out.

"Oh hush, Alex. We're not going to get in trouble if we don't get caught," Kaitlyn said, winking.

"That's the thing. You said we won't get in trouble if we don't get caught, that's what Jeff used to say before he'd get busted for pranking guys when he worked here," Alex said.

…

The sounds of mischievous giggling echoed throughout the halls of the hotel as Kaitlyn worked at setting up her prank as AJ, Alex, and Marcus watched on. No one seemed to pay any mind to what three of the WWE's Divas and a small child were doing, so that left Kaitlyn with a lot of focus on the last touches of her evening entertainment.

"Just one more knot, and…Done!" Kaitlyn said, stepping back to admire her masterpiece.

"Nice work on this one, Kait. Who do you think we're going to with this one?" AJ said, grinning mischievously.

"Well, if I had to hope for anyone in particular, I'd hope that it'd be the cannibal buffoon, Ryback. But, heck, I'd settle for Sandow or either one of the Bellas," Kaitlyn said.

"Maybe you'll get lucky, and you'll get three birds with one trap," AJ said.

"And this, Marcus, is what happens when you don't stay in school," Alex said, as she played with the toddler.

"I'll have you know, Lexi, me and Kait both graduated from high school," AJ huffed.

"If that's true, then why are you both acting like two evil kids on Halloween?" Alex asked.

"Because we're having fun, that's why," AJ said, sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"Just remember what your Auntie Alex is telling you, Marcus. Stay in school and try to stay away from the crazies," Alex said.

"I promise, Auntie Alex," Marcus said, nodding.

"And may I ask why it is that three of the WWE's biggest geeks have a toddler with them and are giggling about something?" a voice asked.

Trying to keep the guilty looks from their faces, Kaitlyn and AJ turned only to see that it was just the group of their closest friends on the roster.

"Hey Punk, hey…everybody else. We got put in charge of babysitting Marcus while Mary and Ted had a night out on the town. And those two are up to the usual Kaitlyn and AJ hijinks," Alex said, waving at Punk.

"Auntie Alex has been playing Transformers with me. You want to be Megatron, Uncle Punk?" Marcus said.

"Maybe one of the others would. I want to see what your Auntie AJ and Auntie Kaitlyn have been working on this time," Punk said.

"Me and Cody aren't really doing anything. We'll play Transformers with you both. Won't we, Codes?" Kofi asked, nudging Cody in the ribs.

"Sure thing. Anything to help the girls out," Cody said.

"Thanks. I'm still feeling a bit out of it from my meds. Maybe you could take over being Optimus Prime while I try to get my adrenaline up," Alex said, handing the Optimus Prime action figure to Cody and the Megatron action figure to Kofi.

Things resumed the way they were before the boys had joined up with the girls and Marcus. While Kaitlyn, AJ, and Punk sat in wait for the poor unfortunate soul that would get caught in Kaitlyn's prank for this week, the four playing with the Transformers action figures had stopped in lieu of sitting and talking for a while.

Looking across from where he sat playing AJ's Nintendo DS, Marcus happened to take notice of how Cody and Alex were talking with each other. Hoping to talk about it, he pulled on Kofi's shirtsleeve to get his attention.

"Hmm? What's up, little man?" Kofi asked.

"Uncle Kofi, do Uncle Cody and Auntie Alex like each other?" Marcus asked.

Hearing this come from the toddler's mouth had Kofi laughing while sneaking a glance over to the subjects in question. "I think there's a very strong possibility that they do."

"Do you think they're ever gonna do something about it? My mommy's always talking with Papa Ted about how cute she thinks it'd be if they were dating," Marcus said.

"I think that's something everyone would agree with," Kofi said, smiling.

Before Marcus could say anything else, there was a sudden commotion back in the area where Kaitlyn, AJ, and Punk were sitting in wait: A loud wave of obscenities flew out of the mouth of a soaked and glitter covered Damien Sandow as he looked around for the culprits for what had happened.

"And with that, I believe we should all run away before he tries to take his anger out on us," Alex said, rising to her feet. "Come on, Marcus. I'm sure Auntie AJ, Auntie Kaitlyn, and Uncle Punk will be able to catch up with us."

"OK. Is it all right if Uncle Kofi and Uncle Cody come along with us?" Marcus asked, letting himself get picked up by Alex.

"They can if they want to. I've got no problem with it," Alex said, shrugging her shoulders.

While that group of four walked off, Punk, Kaitlyn, and AJ were left behind to get chewed out by Damien over what had just happened.

"Why am I not surprised that it was you three childish buffoons that would do something as inane as this?" Damien asked.

"We did it because it was a good way to kill some boredom, as well as getting a few laughs at someone else's expense," Kaitlyn said, holding in her laughter.

"Well, who do you expect to clean up this mess?" Damien asked, gesturing to the now glittery area.

"Someone with a vacuum cleaner and some towels, I assume," Punk said, barely keeping his grin off of his face.

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Damien said "You three are so impossible" before he turned on his heel and stormed off.

After he had left, the three responsible for the mess burst out into a fit of hysterics over the success of Kaitlyn's latest prank.

"My god! I thought Sandow's face going to get stuck in that shade of red," AJ said in between her laughs.

"I know. We're probably going to get in so much trouble with the hotel staff, but that was definitely worth it," Kaitlyn said, holding onto her sides.

"With our luck, we'll just have to pay a fine for this wonderful mess," Punk said, catching his breath.

"A fine sounds better than any other kind of punishment they could force on us. Wouldn't you agree, Alex?" AJ asked. "I said, wouldn't you agree, Alex?" But when AJ didn't get a response, she looked over to where Alex was only to see that the spot was empty. Not knowing what to do, AJ just let out a nervous laugh and, turning to look back to Kaitlyn and Punk, said "Alex, Cody, Kofi, and Marcus aren't over in their little spot."

Not really knowing what to make of what AJ just said and how she was acting at that moment, Kaitlyn looked around AJ and saw that AJ was telling the truth. "Hmm, so you're right, AJ. They aren't there anymore," Kaitlyn said, a forced smile crossing her face. It took a few passing seconds before it finally sunk in that the Diva that had a hand in mentoring them and the son of one of their best friends were no longer in their original sitting area. Once it had fully sunk in, panic started to cross the two women's faces.

"We lost our mentor and the son of one our best friends!" AJ screamed.

"I know! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Kaitlyn said, beginning to pace around in nervous circles.

"What seems to be the problem, girls?" Punk asked, trying to defuse the situation at hand.

"The problem is that we seem to have lost track of our medication-influenced mentor and the toddler son of Mary Williams! Punk, do you not have any idea what kind of trouble we could get in if we don't find them?" AJ asked, panic clear on her face.

"Just calm down, both of you. We'll find them. After all, they couldn't have gone that far away from here," Punk said.

"Punk's right AJ. If we at least walk around for a bit, I'm sure that we'll be able to find them. After all, Kofi and Cody were with Alex and Marcus. They couldn't have gotten that far from here," Kaitlyn said, trying to get her breathing under control.

"You're right. After all, what's the worst that could happen if we can't find a teenager that's zoned out on ADHD medication and a toddler?" AJ asked, nervously laughing. With this question, the three decided against just standing around and headed off in search of their friends.

…

"Guys, I don't think I can stay awake any longer. My meds were unusually strong today," Alex said around a yawn.

"You have to stay awake for just a little bit longer. Didn't you just get a text from Mary saying that she and Ted were going to be back soon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she won't mind it if I just took a little nap. After all, I just put Marcus to sleep, so I don't see why I can't at least just rest my eyes," Alex said.

Before Cody could open his mouth to object any further, Kofi piped up and said "She's right, Cody. Just let Alex take a nap for a bit, and if Mary comes back, we could just say that Alex decided to sleep with Marcus."

Heaving a sigh, Cody said "OK, fine. We'll stay here in case Mary and Ted make it back here soon." But before he and Kofi knew it, Alex had already curled up in bed beside Marcus.

"If you keep staring at her like that, I'm going to kick you out of here," Kofi said.

"What? I'm not staring. I'm just making an observation is all," Cody said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm so sure it's just random staring on your end that you keep looking Alex while she's sleeping with Marcus. You know, sooner or later, you're going to have to do something about making a move with Alex. You can't be a wimp about it forever," Kofi said.

"That's easy for you to say. Try being the one that constantly thinks about how he's going to let the oh-so-younger-than-him girl that he likes know how he feels about her," Cody said.

"I'm sure it'll be the farthest thing from peoples' minds as far as the age gap between you two goes. At any rate, it seems like it's a normal thing for people to date others that either younger or older than them by a number of years," Kofi said.

"You make it sound so simple when you put it that way," Cody said.

"When you get to the root of it, it actually is pretty simple. After all, age is nothing but a number," Kofi said, as the door to Alex's room swung open revealing a very tired and frantic AJ, Kaitlyn, and Punk.

"Oh thank God! You four just came back here," AJ said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well AJ, it's not like we could've gone anywhere else. We had a sleepy toddler and an exhausted Hardy to deal with. So for your sake, we put them to sleep for you both," Kofi said.

"And we thank you for that. Just in time too. Mary said she and Ted just walked through the lobby doors," Kaitlyn said.

…

"Tonight was actually pretty fun, Ted," Mary said, smiling.

"It really was. I was just glad that I was able to plan things out that I had a feeling you would've liked," Ted said, smiling back at his girlfriend.

"That's just a sign of how well you know me," Mary said. "But while we're out, can I make a pit stop?"

"Sure thing, Mare," Ted said. "Would this random stop have to do with you getting Marcus from the girls?"

"Yes it does. I guess you could say that I missed my baby a little while we were out, so I can't wait to get him back," Mare said.

Once the couple reached the shared hotel room of Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn, Mary raised her hand to knock on the door. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a yawning and bleary-eyed AJ. "Hey, Mare. When'd you and Ted get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. You look a little sleepy, don't you babe?" Mary asked, curious.

"Yeah. Me and the others kind of fell asleep after seeing Marcus and Alex asleep," AJ said.

"Aww. That just sounds too cute. Ted, let me dash inside and get Marcus and then we can head back to our room," Mary said, stepping inside the room. Looking around the room, she saw that Punk and Kofi had curled up on one of the couches in the room, Kaitlyn was asleep on one of the beds, and the other bed was being shared by Marcus, Alex, and Cody. Turning to look back at AJ, Mary asked "Is there any reason why Alex and Coddles are sharing a bed with my son?"

"Hmm? Oh, the reason behind that is Alex had put Marcus to sleep first only to fall asleep right after him. Then, after some convincing from me and the others, Cody decided to eventually climb in bed next to Alex," AJ said.

"Aww man! I can't believe that I missed seeing these two together," Mary said, as she scooped up Marcus and headed back for the door.

"Don't worry, there'll always be tomorrow for you to see them together," AJ said.

"That makes me feel better actually. I'll make sure to see you guys tomorrow," Mary said, leaving the room.

"OK. You and Ted have a good night," AJ said, closing the door behind her.

Walking away from the room, Ted asked "Is there any particular reason why it looks like you've got an evil smile forming on your face, Mare?"

"No, there's no particular reason. Just got some stuff to think about for tomorrow is all," Mary said, smiling. "Just some stuff."


End file.
